Missing Chapters
by lynsay
Summary: I do not own supernatural or Dean but I wish that I did. This is my first supernatural fanfiction pairings: Dean/Ruby & Dean/Jo and eventually Sam/Ruby.
1. Prologue: the missing hell chapters

MISSING CHAPTERS

Author's note: I do not own supernatural or Dean but I wish that I did. This is my first supernatural fanfiction pairings: Dean/Ruby & Dean/Jo and eventually Sam/Ruby.

Prologue: the missing hell chapters

Dean thought that after the hellhounds dragged him to hell that the worst was over but he was so wrong. In hell, he was tortured beyond human measures but that was not all of it. Something else happened to Dean in hell, this is Dean's missing hell chapters. After he finally broke & agreed to torture others for Alistair, he had some privileges that he did not have before. The demons were not content with just breaking Dean, they wanted to turn him completely into a demon, but that would never happen.


	2. Chapter 1: Ruby's plan

Chapter 1: Ruby's plan

Ruby seemed to think that she could simple seduce Dean but that would be harder than she could ever imagine. When Dean went to hell, Sam was in a bad place but Ruby made it worse. She took advantage of Sam's grief but every time she left Sam, it was to sneak down & spy on Dean. She did not let either of them know about her plans, until it was too late to stop her.

She never let Dean see her until after he was so broken, he didn't care about anything except the pain stopping. She came to Dean that first night that Alistair had broken him. After he tortured the first person, Alistair gave him a room to rest in for a couple hours. He awoke on an empty dirty bed, in a darkened room. When he opened his eyes, Ruby was standing over him.

She said, "Well, well, what do we have here? Dean Winchester? Oh, how the mighty have fallen? Get up Dean, come on, I don't have all day not that you can tell if it is day or night down here in the pit. Well, don't you want to know what I'm doing here?"

Dean could not move at first, after a moment he got up.

He said, "Ruby? What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be up there stalking Sammy or something? Well?"

She said, "Your such a sweet talker, I thought you'd be happy to see me? Who knows maybe I can help you out?"

She reached out & touched his shoulder but he pushed her away from him. Then he said, "Whatever your selling I aint buying, you're a liar. Just like you were gonna save me from this fate? Yea, I don't think so. Just get out of here, ok?"

She kept trying to touch him but he kept shoving her away. When he finally had enough of her crap, he pushed her against the wall hard, and then he started hitting her hard. Ruby took all the anger that Dean had in him, like it wasn't anything to her. Then he broke down and started crying, he just let everything that he had been holding in, he let it all out. He fell to his knees sobbing, like a baby. She started stroking his hair and this time he didn't push her away.


	3. Chapter 2: Ruby & Dean

CHAPTER 2: Ruby & Dean

Dean wasn't sure how it happened but one moment Ruby was standing there and the next he was kissing her so hard. He wasn't sure why but it-felt good, in a way that nothing else had in a long time. He didn't intend for it to go any further than a kiss, and neither did Ruby at first but it did.

He thought that she would push him away when he started taking her clothes off but instead, she pulled him even closer to her. Dean didn't even realize what he was doing but Ruby knew what she was doing. It was all part of her plans; she knew that Dean wouldn't be in hell forever. She was convinced that he would get out of hell some way or another but she didn't know how. Later when he did get out of hell, she could use his weakness against him because she knew that he wouldn't want Sam to know just how low that he sunk. It wasn't love, it was sex, it was fast, and then it was over, afterwards it made Dean feel sick with himself.

He said, "Ruby. Get. Out! You make me sick".

She got up and got dressed, then she said, "You weren't saying that a minute ago when you were putting it to me, so hard. Ok, I'll go bye for now lover".

She smiled at him like she knew so much more than he did. She kissed him on the mouth, he let her, and then she left. That was how Ruby and Dean started; after ever torture that he gave to someone; she would be waiting for him in that awful room. The first couple of times he fought it but after a while, he gave up and gave in to her. He went in to her arms every night; it became the highlight of his night. After a while, he began to think that Ruby was his salvation but she wasn't, his soul was damned the minute he trusted her.

It went on like that for ten years in hell, he would do awful things, and then he would have sex with Ruby. Dean thought that Ruby was saving his last shred of humanity but she was blackening his soul even more. He was in her arms the very night that the angel Castiel came for him & pulled him out of hell for good. Ruby knew that it was only a matter of time before someone up there put Dean back in play again. She was good though because she had already laid the groundwork for her plan it was going to work. There were a few things that Ruby didn't count on, like how Dean or Sam were going to react after Dean came back or Jo Harvelle's part in all of it. She didn't count on any of those things stopping or derailing her plans.


	4. Chapter 3: one lost night

CHAPTER 3: one lost night

Dean went to hell with a secret, two nights before his time was up, he went to see Jo to clear the air and say his final goodbye. This is what happened between Dean & Jo on that lost night. It was late; Jo was closing up alone again, when she heard a noise outside. She went to check it out, it was a guy, but she couldn't tell who it was.

She got her shotgun, she said, "Hold it right there, don't move, now turn around slowly & maybe you won't get shot".

When he did turn around, Jo was shocked that it was Dean. She said, "Dean? What are you doing here? Where's Sam?"

He sat down after Jo took the gun off him. Dean said, "He's busy trying to get me out of an unbreakable deal that I made. I came to see you, I guess you haven't changed all that much, huh? I wanted to say goodbye before it's too late, if that's ok?"

Jo said, "Yea, I heard about your deal, I couldn't believe that it was true. I can hardly believe that in a day or two you'll be gone, in hell".

It seemed like Jo couldn't even think about it, let alone talk about it. She looked at Dean; he seemed different than the last time that she saw him. There was a sadness about Dean, that wasn't there before.

There was something between them but there always had been. Jo didn't deny how she felt about Dean, it was always written on her face every time she saw him. Everyone saw it but Dean refused to see it, cause then he would be forced to admit that he had feelings for Jo also.

This was something that Dean would never do because; it seemed that whenever, a Winchester loved a woman; it always ended badly, for the woman. So if Dean really cared or even loved a woman, he would run away, blow them off even, whatever it took to keep her safely away from him and the dangerous lives that they live. Now that his time was almost up, he wanted no needed to tell Jo the truth but he wasn't sure how to do it.

Jo reached over took his hand in hers, then she said, "It's ok to be scared, Dean I know I would be. What is it that you were hoping to gain by coming here anyways?"

Dean looked up at her, and then he gave her one of his half-crooked cocky grins. She smiled back at him, then she said, "I know that you're not thinking, what I think you are right? Cause I know that you don't think of me that way, I mean why would you?"

She turned away from him like she said too much; she pulled her hand from his and started to get up. She was backing away from him but he wouldn't let her get away not again. Dean got up and followed her, he said, "Wait a minute, I need to tell you something. I don't want to go to hell without telling you the truth about how I feel about you. Unless you don't want to know and you want to run away again?"

Jo couldn't breathe when he said the word feel. She said, "No, I'm not going anywhere, I would want to know even if you only had five minutes left here, I still would want to know the truth. When Sam was possessed by that demon, he told me things about you. Like that you could or would never feel like that about me because you only think of me as a little sister, is that true or was it another demon lie?" Dean shook his head and smiled.

Then he said, "No that's not true, the first time that we met it took everything in me not to just jump into bed with you. I mean I was so attracted to you, I still am but it's more than that, it always has been. I've just been scared to death because every time that I start to care about anyone they always are killed by a demon. I mean you know what we do and yet your still here instead of running away from me, like any sane person would do. Yes, I do have feelings for you that scare me to death because I know that it could never turn into anything real. I know that if what we do didn't hurt you then I would because it's what I do. I've never been good at sticking around. That's why I never went there with you because if I ever did, I couldn't go back to not being with you. I knew if we ever touched like that, it would never be enough for me. I need you, I want you more than I could ever say, and I think I'm in love with you. Why do you think that I didn't ever want to work with you on a Job?"

Jo was in shock, here Dean was pouring his heart out to her, and she didn't know what to say, after a few minute she found her voice again. She said, "I didn't think it was because of that. I just thought that you were afraid of my mom, not that you wanted me in the worst way. Do you still feel that way about me?"

Dean spoke up, "Yea, I do still want you but that's not the only reason that I came to see you, I felt like I owed you the truth. So now that I've cleared the air, I can leave with a clear conscience".

He got up and started to leave but Jo stopped him. She grabbed his arm and said, "Wait, don't go yet".

He said, "why not?"

Jo said, "You can't just tell me that you love me and that you want me then leave like that. I feel the same as you do, I tried to tell you so many times, but you always shut me out. Not this time I won't let you do it again. Do you hear me?"

He started to say something but before he could, Jo was kissing him so hard like she couldn't breathe without his touch. He pulled away from her for a moment, he said, "You sure that this is ok? I mean what about your mom?"

Jo said, "Yea, it's more than ok, I've waited for this for way too long already. No, you don't have to worry about my mom, she's gone on some trip again, and she won't be back for a couple days, now come here".

They went into the back to Jo's bedroom, where they made love all night more than once. Dean had finally done the things to Jo that he dreamed of doing since they met that first time. Since neither of them was thinking about the future, they were only thinking of this moment, so no one used any kind of protection at all. Dean didn't bring anything with him cause he didn't think that this would ever happen with her. Jo didn't have anything cause the only guy that she wanted to be with like that was Dean but she didn't know that he wanted her too.

The next day Dean said goodbye to Jo forever, then he went back to Sam but he never told him where he was. In fact, no one except Dean and Jo knew where he was on that lost night. He didn't say anything about his night with Jo out of respect for her. Dean didn't plan on sleeping with Jo but it happened just the Same and there was no way that either of them could ever bring their selves to regret it. The one night that they spent together would come back to haunt them both very soon.


	5. Chapter 4: Dean's back

Chapter 4: Dean's back

Dean came back confused at first, his memories weren't all too clear but they cleared up fast. He remembered hell well and what he did there. He also remembered Ruby; how he betrayed both Jo and Sam with Ruby by having sex with her. He hoped to god that neither of them ever found out about it but he somehow doubted that it would stay a secret. These are just somethings; that went through his mind; that first day as Dean made his way back to find Sam. He wasn't even sure how long it had been for Sam since he went to hell. He wasn't even sure of how, why or if he was back for good.

Before he could make it back to Sam, the angel Castiel came to him. Castiel told him where to find Sam and warned him to avoid the demon Ruby at all costs. It seemed that the angel knew about everything; what Dean did in hell but that didn't matter now, because the angels had a plan for Dean Winchester. He also told Dean that he wouldn't be going back to hell ever again, his deal was wiped right off the record. Like everything else there was a catch, he had to help the angels stop the devil from escaping out of hell. Since Dean and Sam started back on the road again, it seemed like something was off with Sam. He wasn't the Same, Dean could tell that; there was something that; Sam was keeping from him; but Dean didn't want to push him because he had his own secrets to worry about.

Hell was beyond bad, he would do anything not to relive it, but since he's been back, it seemed that there was a lot weighing Dean down he didn't hear from or see Ruby since he's been back. Since Sam didn't bring her up neither did Dean. He didn't hear from Jo either since his return, he was sure that she knew he was back. He wasn't sure who he was more afraid of seeing Ruby or Jo? He knew how he still felt about Jo but Ruby was a different story?

Hell, he just didn't know, the things he did in hell scared him, that he was even capable of doing those things scared him to death but what scared him even more was he was starting to like it even. Dean hoped to god that Sam or Jo never found out what he did in hell with Ruby and to others. Dean didn't know how he would act when he saw either Ruby or Jo again but he knew that it would be soon. It would be a whole lot sooner than either he or Sam thought that it would be the question is who would they run into first Ruby or Jo? The real question is would either woman or demon ever tell Sam about what really happened between her and Dean?


	6. Chapter 5: Jo

CHAPTER 5: Jo

Dean's past had finally caught up with him. The roadhouse was rebuilt; they were passing through on their way from a Job. Sam wanted to stop, Dean didn't, but they did because they had been driving for over four days straight. Dean knew that he would eventually see Jo or Ruby again but he didn't think that it would be so soon.

Ellen almost lost it when she saw Sam and Dean both walk into her bar. There was; another secret; that Sam or Dean didn't know about but Ellen did. After Dean went to hell, a month or two later Jo found out that she was pregnant by Dean. At first, Jo didn't tell Ellen, until she put it all together for herself. After that she forced Jo to tell her who the father was, Ellen was so not pleased with Jo or the Winchesters, because of course she thought that the whole thing was Dean's fault. When she calmed down they both agreed never to tell anyone who was the father of Jo's baby because Ellen thought it was safer for everyone that way.

It wasn't like they had to lie about anything, if anyone asked they would just say that it was a hunter and he was dead but all that changed when Dean came back from hell. It had been months since Dean had been back; Jo was almost seven months pregnant. She was still working at the bar; the baby was the only thing that stopped her from hunting for now.

She did hear that Dean was back but she knew that he still had a mission to complete and she would never stand in his way of doing what's right. She also wanted to protect herself and the baby from the Winchester's dangerous lives. Jo was tired a lot these days but that didn't stop her from doing her Job. Ellen saw Jo about to come out of the back room, she tried to stop her, but it was too late. Dean saw Jo and then he saw all of her, he felt sick, and she was way pregnant.

Dean couldn't believe it; he wondered who the father was? Then he walked over to Jo, he took the tray of drinks from her. He said, "Here let me help you with that, I'm not sure that you should be lifting heavy stuff in your condition anyways, do you? Who did it any ways? I thought that I meant something to you? I guess not, whatever". He started to walk away from her but Jo stopped him once again.

She said, "Wait you stupid retarded jerk, first of all I was doing just fine before you came back, and second of all I don't owe you anything, last but not least don't you even know how to do the math? You did it, not that I ever planned on telling you the truth but the baby's yours, and before you even ask yes my mom knows. I can't really talk about this right now but come back after closing, we can talk then?"

Dean was stunned that the baby was his, of all the things that he expected to come out of her mouth that never even came close to it. He just nodded his head, and then he went back to the table where Sam was waiting for him.

Sam said, "Well? Did Jo tell you who the father is? I know that's why you went over there, so?"

Dean said, "I'll tell ya later, it's private. Let's go find a hotel, I'm tired."

Then they left to find some place to sleep for the night but on their way out who should they run into but Ruby of all things.


	7. Chapter 6: Ruby reappears

Chapter 6: Ruby reappears

She was the worst of Dean's past; he never wanted to see her again. What Dean didn't know was that Sam had been keeping in touch with Ruby; sometimes he would even meet with her in secret. They were sleeping together but it wasn't just sex, it was more than that but how much more?

Well Sam wasn't even sure but one thing was certain Ruby was driving a wedge between Sam & Dean. That was all a part of her plan and it was working a little too well.  
Dean said, "What do you want Ruby? I thought we were done with you?"  
She stepped closer to Dean, she put her hands on his face, and then she pulled him even closer to her, almost in an embrace.

She said in a real low seductive voice, "Is that any way to talk to an old friend?"

Then she said even lower so Sam wouldn't hear, "Or lover?"

Dean tensed up, and then he shoved her away from him hard and fast. He said, "You and me are nothing of the kind. Just stay the hell away from me and my brother. Do you got that?"

Sam was watching them from less than a foot away. He could tell that something was different between them from their body language but he didn't know what it was. Sam and Dean both hoped for the same thing, that nobody would ever find just how close either of them let Ruby get to them.

She stepped back, then she said, "I couldn't stay away from you even if I wanted to, which I don't. I just can't seem to get enough of you Winchesters; you're both just so insatiable. What nothing to say, no witty come back Dean?"

Dean and Sam both looked at each other totally confused by what Ruby said. Sam thought that he knew what Ruby was doing but really; he didn't have any more of a clue than dead did.

After a few minutes went by Sam spoke up, "Ruby stop jerking us around, you know that we can see right through you. Come on, I don't feel like playing any of your stupid games. Now just tell us what you're really doing here, already?"

She tried to touch Sam's shoulder but he pushed her away.

Then she said, "Aw, your no fun Sam. I thought Dean was the one with a chip on his shoulder, not you? Oh well, I guess you don't want to know about a demon that's been killing new young mothers, the same way that yours was killed? Or do you?"

Dean finally spoke up again, "Don't act like the bitch you are for once, and of course we want to know. Then we can go and kill it because that's what we do. The real question is there even really a demon to kill or are you just setting us up?"

She said, "I wouldn't ever set you up like that, how can you still not trust me, after everything that you have seen and been through Dean?"

Dean said, "That's real easy because I've seen your work up close and personal. I know what you're capable of doing even if Sam doesn't, so don't try to play me Ruby. Cause I'm so not in the mood for your games right now. Just tell me the truth for once?"

She said, "Fine, here this where the last victim was killed. Go do what you have to do just stop it from killing more people, kay; I'll meet you there ok?"

The boys took the paper with the address on it, and then they continued on their way to a hotel. They found one not too far away from the roadhouse, Dean was happy about that. He couldn't wait until later when he got to talk with Jo. After Ruby left, they checked in and went to their room. After they were finally alone and inside the room, Sam started yelling at Dean. Sam knew that something was going on between both Ruby and Dean and Jo and Dean but he didn't know what it was. Dean wasn't leaving the room until Sam got all his questions answered.


	8. Chapter 7: questions

Chapter 7: questions

Sam said, "So which you gonna tell me first, what's going on with you and Jo or with you and Ruby? Come on, I'm not stupid; I know when you're keeping things from me? Like your time in hell? I know that you didn't tell me everything but that's ok for now, I know that you will tell me in time. Now you need to tell me about Jo and Ruby? What happened with both of them and you? I was watching you before, you act different around both of them, and they both act different as well. I can't put my finger on it but something's different between you and both of them? I don't know but something's been off with you ever since you've been back, why don't you just tell me what it is? I know that it's not just; the stuff that you did in hell unless you left out a lot more that you've lead me to believe? Well did you?"

Dean said, "Your right, there was some things that I did in hell but I never told you. I don't even know when or if I'll ever be able to tell you all of it. I can tell you without a doubt that there is nothing going on between me and Ruby at all. Now Jo is a different story though, there was something going on between us before I went to hell. We spent the night together; it was that night that; I wouldn't tell you where I was. Ok, here's the truth: I'm her baby's father, if you don't believe it, you can do the math yourself, but it works out just right. Well anything else?"

Sam could hardly believe it; he was going to be an uncle.

Sam said, "Wow Dean, I had no idea, I'm not sure what to say to you. I mean you and Jo? I gotta say that I never saw that coming at all. I guess I always knew that she felt that way about you but I had no clue that you would even think about going there with her? I'm gonna be an uncle right? How could you knock her up, Dean? I mean what the hell were you thinking?"

Dean smiled like he couldn't help himself, then he said, "I wasn't thinking at all, I just wanted to be with her just once, I love her more than I could ever say. You can't tell anyone about the baby especially not Ruby ok? Because the only people that know are Jo, me, her mom Ellen and now you and it has to stay that way for a while anyways. It's because we don't want any demons to find out. We are afraid that if they find out that Jo's having my baby then they both might be in danger. You do get it, don't you Sammy?"

Sam said, "Yea, I do get it but why can't Ruby know? It's because she's a demon right?"

Dean said, "Yea, I'm sorry that I don't trust her even if you do but you shouldn't trust her either. She's a liar; she's done awful things that you can't even know about. You don't really know her; you only think that you do. You need to wake up and see her for what she really is: a demon. I mean what's wrong with you anyways? You didn't used to be this stupid what happened to you? You seem more like a stranger every day, what happened to my brother?"

Sam started to get mad, he said, "His brother went to hell for him that's what happened to him. I've changed a lot too but why are you getting so bent out of shape over Ruby? I know what you said but if I didn't know any better I would think that something was going on between you two. So there's no mistake let me ask again, is there or was there ever anything going on between you and Ruby? Cause I thought you told me that you loved Jo or did I get that part wrong?"

Dean said, "No, there never has been or ever will be anything ever going on between me and Ruby. Yes as I've told you I love Jo, I think that I always have but now I'm starting to think that you and Ruby might be involved? So are you and Ruby together like that or what? Cause if you are, you have to know that it's beyond wrong? I know that the same way that I've been keeping things from you; I know that you have your secrets as well, so out with it? Well?"

Sam said, "Not that it's any of your business but no, Ruby and me are not together in anyway. If we were then it still wouldn't be your business, who I choose to sleep with, Dean. I don't even get why you care anyways? What are you waiting for, aint you supposed to meet Jo soon? I know that they should be closing up soon, I also know that you told her you would be back later, right?"

Dean said, "Yea, I'm gonna go soon but this isn't over not by a long shot. I'll find out what you've been keeping from me, you can count on that."

Sam didn't have a chance to say anything else but as Dean walked away from him, Sam was thinking that he also wanted to know what his brother was keeping from him. Dean went to take a shower and then he was going to see Jo. He was hoping that Ellen wasn't loading her shotgun waiting for him.


	9. Chapter 8: Dean & Jo

Chapter 8: Dean & Jo

When Dean arrived at the roadhouse, it looked deserted at first. He tried the door, it was locked, he knocked until Ellen let him in. he was looking at her strangely, checking to see if she was armed or not, she wasn't.

Then Ellen said, "Well? Don't just stand there; come on in Jo has been waiting for you for too long as it is. Go on she's inside; I will leave you two alone to talk, just talk you got it? When I come back in here, I better not hear heavy breathing or see fogged up windows. Mr. Winchester you better keep your hands off my daughter, I think you have done enough damage. I am going for a walk now and I won't be long or far away either."

Before Dean could even respond to Ellen, she stormed out.

He turned towards Jo, then he said, "Wow, is it me or has your mom gotten even scarier? I mean what did I ever do to make her hate me so much?"

Jo spoke up after a minute, "Dean, come on what do you think you did? You knew me for a while you never dated me. Then you show up at my door one night and sleep with me then you leave. You left her unmarried daughter knocked up and alone. I am sure that any mother would hate you right now."

Dean got defensive, he said, "I didn't mean for that to happen like that and you know that. For me it was more than a one nightstand, why was that all it was for you? I need to know where we stand."

She shook her head like she was holding back tears; she refused to let him see her cry.

Then she said, "No it was more than that to me as well and not just because of the baby either. Speaking of the baby do you want to be a part of his or her life or what?"

He said, "Are you kidding? Jo, don't you know how much I love you still? I want you and our baby, that isn't even a question to me. I have to tell you this, even though I want you and our baby, I still can't stop doing what me and Sam do. I mean Sam tried to have a normal life and look what happened? I could never quit being a hunter, knowing all this the question is do you still want me?"

Jo said, "Yes, how can you even ask that? I love you too, so does this mean we are dating at least?"

Dean said, "I was actually hoping to be more than your boyfriend but I'll settle for that for now. At least till your mom gets used to me being around. Boyfriend that sounds weird coming from me, I've never had a real girlfriend before, so I might need help ok? I want this to work with us but I can't stay long me and Sam have a Job, we leave tomorrow but it won't last long. We've got a lead on another demon. I don't want to leave with things like this? Is there anything else that I should know?"

Jo shook her head and smiled at him, then she said, "I can teach you a few things but first the rules that I expect you to follow to the letter, got it? You get three strikes and then you're out, got it, get it, good? When I say you're out, I mean we are done with, over. I mean we've had so many chances and if we can't get it right now then we never will. As far as my mom goes, don't worry I will handle her. So which do you want to know first the rules or what we are having a boy or a girl baby?"

Dean said, "Either, both I guess. Have you picked out a name yet? Were you planning on giving her my real last name or what?"

Jo took his hand and placed it on her stomach, she said, "Feel this she's kicking me, you feel it?"

He had this look on his face that Jo had never seen before; it was a look of pure Joy.

Then he said, "Wow that felt weird, does it hurt? Oh, wait you said, "She, it's a girl?"

Jo shook her head with the tears finally coming to the surface.

She said, "No it just kind of feels weird. Yes it's a little girl; I was planning on giving her your real last name why is that going to be a problem?"

Dean said, "No not in this state, I would love for her to have my name. What about her first name, have you picked one out yet?"

She smiled and said, "Yes, I think you will like it very much, so what do you think of the name Mary Jean Winchester?"

Dean smiled at Jo, and then he picked her up and spun her around, like she weighed nothing. Then Dean kissed her so hard that it left her breathless and weak in the knees.

When he pulled away, he said, "I'm sorry I got so carried away but you've made me so happy, happier than I've ever been. Now about those rules on dating, I promise not to break them, what are the rules?"

Jo said, "Ok rule #1 is no other women except me, I don't care if you are on the other side of the planet, I better be the only woman who touches you ever. I know that you are going to go and hunt but rule #2 is you have to call me when you are on a Job. Not every day but at least every 2-3 days, so I can be sure that you are ok and not hurt. Rule #3 is don't tell me that you are going to come back or call me but then don't do it. No false promises ok, not to me or our daughter? Rule #4 let me tell my mom about us alone. She isn't going to like it as it is but I don't want her to try to hurt you. Of course these are just the rules for now, later on their will be more. Now this isn't a rule just what is going to happen after I have the baby. We will live here but not for long. After she is a year, we will join you and Sam on the road helping you guys hunt. We will be a family of hunters. The Same way that you and Sam are, so what do you think?"

Dean said, "Ok I will be faithful to you and I will call you every day that I am away from you. I'll never break a promise to you or our baby. Your mom, yea, you can have that one. The hunting stuff; I am not sure about all of that? To be honest, I have never wanted kids until I knew that you were having mine. Now I can hardly wait but I don't want my kid to grow up like me and Sam did. You might have loved that your dad was a hunter and believe me, I did too but Sammy didn't, he hated it. He hated moving just when he made friends, never knowing if we were going to have to leave the next day or not. I just don't know if we have that right to drag a kid into our messed up world of hunting?"

Jo said, "Your right but it's too late, we do have a kid on the way and she's not going away, so what do you suggest I do? Give her away to my mom or even better, I could give her away to strangers? I get it you want me but not her right?"

Dean grabbed a hold of Jo and pulled him to her tightly, and then he said, "I want her to, so much that it hurts. I know that it would be too much for you to be away from me for all the time. I agree ok I cave. When Mary is a year old, we'll be a family of hunters. I will have to tell Sam about this ok? In fact there's something that I want to give to you?"

He pulled away; he got down on one knee, pulled out this old-fashioned ring.

He said, "Jo Harvelle will you marry me?"

She started to cry, then she said, "You can't just ask me that and expect me to say yes, I mean why are you asking me this now? Is it because of the baby? Because if it is then I will have to turn you down, well?"

He stood up and pulled her to him yet again, then he said, "No, it is not because you are having my baby, I mean come on do I look like that guy? That's something that Sam would do, not me. I want to marry you because I love you; I want you to have my last name. So what do you say? Do you want this, it was my mother's ring, and it is all we have left of her. Will you be my wife? Don't make me beg?"

She jumped into his arms so fast that it made his head spin.

She said, "Yes, a thousand times yes I will marry you but not until after the baby is born and you have to let me tell my mom ok? What about Sam are you sure he will be ok with us coming with you later on? I mean what about Ruby; won't she be mad that she isn't the only girl traveling with you?"

He said, "What are you talking about? First off, Ruby is a demon, not a girl and secondly Ruby doesn't go with us? Sometimes she meets us on Jobs and helps us out but that's it. Why do you think Sam would have a problem with it anyways?"

Jo shook her head, then she said, "Forget it, I'm sure that I just misunderstood whatever was going on between them, it was nothing I'm sure."

Dean didn't believe her, and then he said, "Tell me what you know about Sam and Ruby?"

Jo caved in, she said, "Fine but it's not much. Ok, Sam came in here a few months before you came back, he didn't know about the baby, I wasn't showing yet. It was late like it is now and I was there by myself. My mom was on a hunt, yea she's a hunter now. I was closing up, when Sam came in. At first, he was alone, he sat down, ordered a shot, and I knew that wasn't like him. In fact, it was more like you. I tried to talk to him but he blew me off, hell I even tried flirting with him but that didn't work even. Then she came in, he completely tensed up when he saw her. I went in the back but I was still listening only they couldn't see me. She grabbed Sam and made him face her. I almost thought they were lovers with the dirty looks she gave me.

After a few minutes of watching them, I knew they were. I am sorry to be the one to tell you this but Dean, Sam, and Ruby were together when you were in hell. I know this because I saw her grab him and shove her tongue down Sam's throat, he didn't push her away. If I didn't come out then, I don't even know what would have happened. They broke apart, Sam looked guilty, but Ruby didn't. As she walked away she said, "I will see you in the room lover, I'll be the naked one."

Then she left. Sam tried to explain that I had it all wrong, that it wasn't like that. He tried to convince me that she was only joking but I knew she wasn't. I know when two people want each other it was the same scene that played out here between us. Except I am not a demon and you are not lying to everyone like Sam is. That is everything I know but I think you should have a talk with him."

Dean said, "Well, thanks for telling me anyways. I will be having a talk with Sam later. Now about us come here before Ellen comes back."

Dean shook his head and gave Jo one of his famous Winchester smiles. Then within moments, her lips met his in an heat-scorching kiss. He didn't even seem to mind her big stomach. In fact, he kept touching it, like he was amazed every time he felt their baby. It might of gone a lot farther than a few hot and heavy kisses if Ellen didn't choose to come in at that exact moment. When she came in Dean had Jo in his arms kissing her. He was holding her up with her legs wrapped around his waist, it seemed like his hands were all over Jo.

Ellen said, "Hey, excuse me but what did I tell you boy? You can't keep it in your pants for one second can you? Now put her down and get your hands off her now."

He put Jo down gently, then Jo said, "It wasn't like that we were just saying goodbye. I mean I won't get to see him for a while. Him and Sam are leaving in the morning to do a Job".  
Then Jo showed her mom the ring that she had just put on her finger.

Ellen said, "What the hell is that on your hand?"

Jo looked at Dean, and then she said, "Dean asked me to marry him, and I said yes. We will be getting married after the baby comes. I want to tell you something else as well, when the baby is one years old, and then we will go on the road with Dean and Sam."

Ellen didn't know what to say, so instead of yelling she just stormed out mad as hell.

Dean said, "That went well. I should be getting back to Sammy to have that talk with him. Besides, I should leave before your mom comes back with a gun or something else to kill me with. I will call you tomorrow from the road ok? I love you."

She nodded her head and kissed him goodbye, with that Dean left Jo alone and started back towards his and Sam's room. He knew that they were going to have it out with each other again but this but this time Dean would have some answers for Sam. He would also have some more questions for Sam; neither of them would leave that room until the whole truth came out. What none of them knew was that someone was listening to them and overheard everything that Dean and Jo had said to one another.


	10. Chapter 9: drunk Ruby

Chapter 9: drunk Ruby

It was Ruby; she knew that Dean had some more secrets. She needed to know what they were. Now that she did know, she was even madder than Ellen was. This girl could ruin her plans that she has for both Winchester brothers and Ruby wasn't going to let that happen. While Dean was busy saying his goodbye to Jo, Ruby was busy plotting against all of them. She rushed back to Sam, she just had to beat Dean there, and she did too. His car was nowhere in sight, she ran to their motel room door like her life depended on it. First, she shot an empty jack Daniel's liqueur bottle on the ground.

She started pounding on the door loudly, Sam answered. He said, "What? Ruby? What are you doing here? Is it another Job?"

Sam only had on a pair of jeans and he wasn't wearing a shirt. Ruby just grabbed Sam; she pulled him into this all-consuming smoldering kiss. She pushed him into the room, slammed the door behind them. Then she was pushing him down on Dean's bed. Sam knew that something was wrong with Ruby. While she was kissing him, Sam could smell and taste the alcohol strongly on her breath.

He pushed her away a little bit, and then Sam said, "What are you doing? Are you drunk Ruby? I can smell it and taste it on you? We agreed that this can't happen anymore, now that Dean's back?"

She got up, stumbled around the room while she was ranting on and on about Dean. She said, "Me, drunk? Ha, ha, maybe I had just a little bit to drink but I am not drunk. Do you even know where your sainted brother is right now? With that Jo chick, I mean who names their kid Jo anyways. It's such a stupid name, with her stupid blond hair. Then why can't we have some fun when they surely can? Well, do you even know what he did? He knocked her up with a baby. Do you believe that? Now he wants her to go on the road with you guys with her screaming brat. So come on lets have some fun?"

Then Ruby jumped on top of Sam again, she started to kiss him but he pushed her away yet again.

She got up, and then she said, "So, what gives Winchester? Don't you want to play?"

Sam couldn't believe it but Ruby was jealous of Jo, he knew that she might want a Winchester but Sam wasn't the Winchester that she wanted, she wanted Dean badly. Sam started laughing at her, and then she started to scream more at him.

Then he said, "I'm sorry, I couldn't help it. I don't think I've ever seen a demon jealous or drunk. I didn't even know you could get drunk. The only reason that I am not jumping into bed with you is that it isn't; me that you really want. Does Dean even know that you think of him like that? Eww, I just had a sick thought, all those times that we were together, please tell me that you so weren't thinking of my brother were you? That would really be sick; if you were thinking of Dean while we were together."

She started screaming some more, "I-I am so not jealous of that bleach blond tart. I am so not drunk either. She can have him anyways I don't care, cause you are way much better in bed than he is. Oops, I messed up didn't I? You weren't ever supposed to know. Another thing, I was so not thinking of Dean or hell all those times we were together, I promise you. God I hate him and her, and him & her together too. Why do I feel like this, what's this feeling Sam please tell me what it is?"

He said, "I already did, its jealousy. Wow you and Dean really, I knew something was up between you two but he denied it loudly, I might add. When he was in hell, is when it happened? What would you do sneak down to hell and then have sex with Dean; and then have sex with me afterwards; please tell me you at least showered first?"

She said, "Sam it wasn't like that, it was more like my soul was having sex with his soul."

Sam looked at Ruby disgusted, then Sam said, "That's even worse, but wait Dean don't remember what he did down there?"

She laughed then she said, "He only wishes that he could forget but he can't, he liked it far too much. If you could have only seen, him but I shouldn't be the one to tell you anymore of Dean's secrets. He should be the one to tell you himself, right Dean?"

Sam looked behind him, where Dean had just come in. Sam was mad at both Dean and Ruby. Sam's first thought was oh no, not again, Dean's done it again. Not all of their secrets; are out not yet anyways, there's still one more. Sam has got another secret that Dean or Ruby doesn't even know. This secret Sam's afraid of because if Dean ever finds out about it then Dean will never forgive him for it. Anyone can see that Ruby has feelings for Dean, Jo does as well, but Dean has feelings for both of them, even though he'd never admit it to anyone. Sam isn't confused at all, he only has feelings for Ruby, and he hoped that they would go away but they haven't yet.


	11. Chapter 10: past mistakes

Chapter 10: past mistakes

Sam didn't want this confrontation with his brother to happen at all but it seemed there was no way around it. Sam wondered if he should tell Dean about what happened between him & Jo while Dean was in hell. Yes, that is the last secret that Sam is keeping from Dean and Ruby but Jo hasn't said anything about their night together either. It happened two months after Dean went to hell.

Flashback five months ago: Jo told Dean everything about the night that she saw Sam & Ruby kiss but she left out some crucial details. Such as that, Sam stayed there long after Ruby left the bar. When Sam stumbled into the bar that night it was late, he was already halfway drunk. Jo was working there all alone, her mom was gone, she hadn't told Ellen about the baby yet but Jo knew, she went to a doctor to make sure even. It was a fact of her life now, in a few short months there would be a new life and it would change her life forever. She was just about to close up when Sam stumbled in reeking of alcohol. Seeing Sam made her feel sick because it made her think of Dean, which she didn't want to do.

Jo said, "Hey, Sam? What you doing here?"

Sam looked up at her like he only just noticed her there. Then he said, "Jo? I'm sorry but I tried and I can't do it without him."

He looked so broken and she wanted to fix it for him but she knew that she couldn't. This is when Ruby chose to appear. She tried to get him to stop drinking but he wouldn't listen to her either. Then Ruby grabbed Sam, kissed him hard, she pushed her whole body up against his. After a few moments Sam pushed her away and told her to leave. She did but not before she put on a show for Jo. Ruby tried her best to convince Jo that her & Sam were lovers even though they weren't at that point.

After Ruby left Sam put his head down on the bar and sobbed quietly to himself. Jo went over to him, only to comfort him, she never meant for it to go as far as it did. One moment Jo's hugging Sam and the next he is kissing her so hard that she can barely breathe. They made love in her mom's room, if it can be called making love when there was no love involved, only despair and desperation to hang on to anything or anyone. It wasn't soft or gentle, it was hard, fast and then it was over. The next morning they had awoken to the reality of what they had done. Jo didn't say anything at all she was at a loss for words.

After Sam put his clothes on he turned to Jo and said, "Hey you ok Jo? What does this mean?"

Jo looked away like she couldn't bear to look at him, then she quietly said, "Nothing at all, just go back to Ruby Sam, that's where you belong, not with me. Just please go and let us never speak of this night again?"

Sam got really angry at Jo, he said, "I can't believe you, even after everything that Dean has done, you still want him? You wish that he was here instead of me, don't you? Is that why you had sex with me last night? Don't think that I didn't know that you were thinking about my brother, when I was touching you, cause I did but I just didn't care. You have to know that he never loved you and he never would have either, even if he didn't go to hell. You really thought that you knew him? You didn't, he was a selfish bastard, who only cared about himself.

Do you even know why he made the deal? Not just to save me but because he didn't want to be here alone. Sometimes I want to hate him because I am beyond angry at him for going to hell but I can't because he did it to save me right? It is just one more thing that he has taken away from me. I mean he took you away too, without even trying to, I know that he spent the night with you before he went to hell. Did you & him, I don't know hook up or something? Tell me the truth Jo?"

She started to cry, and then she said, "I can't believe how ungrateful you are? I mean how can you say such awful things about your brother, when all he has ever done is put you first? Ok fine, so Dean took the night off from all the chaos that surrounds both of your lives and spent the night with me. Not that it is any of your business but yes, we had hot, amazing sex all night long, there does that make you feel any better about betraying your brother, Sam? Cause it does not make me feel any better, even though Dean is gone, I still feel sick with what I've done. If he could only see me now, he would hate me & you; he would have every right to. I know that you think that you knew him better than I did but he kept secrets from you. I mean you didn't know that he had feelings for me did you?"

Sam sad, "No, that's not true, no one knew Dean better than I did. He never cared about you, if he said that he did, then he was lying to get into your pants but he did right? So let me ask you this who was better in bed me or my brother? Or could you not even tell the difference between us?"

Jo got up with the sheet wrapped around her, then she smacked Sam across the face, "How dare you? I waited for Dean to come to me for a long time and when he finally did, he didn't disappoint me. Do you really want to know who was better?" T

hen Jo got real close to Sam's face, then she loudly said, "Dean was better by far, oh, the things that boy could do in the bedroom. If I only knew how talented he was before, I would have jumped him so long ago. I thought since you were his brother that maybe you would be at least half as good but I was sadly disappointed. You Sam Winchester could never replace Dean, not in the world or in my bed. I really do think that it would be better if he was here and you weren't. Dean should have never went to hell for you because you are just not worth it. Now get out, pretend that this never happened and go back to your demon whore Ruby. I don't want you or need you, get out now."

Sam started to leave but then he stopped and turned towards Jo, "I will go in a minute after I have had my say. I can't just pretend that this never happened; we could be something so much more than this. I know that you still love Dean and believe it or not I still love him too but I'm just pissed at him for leaving me. I even know and accept that I would always be second best but I'm fine with that. We could really be good together; I know you feel something for me?"

Jo said, "Not love, I will never feel that way about you."

Sam pulled Jo to him; she turned her head away from him as he tried to kiss her. Then she pushed him away from her completely.

She said, "No, Sam I'm sorry, I know what you are proposing but I just can't. It's because of Dean, I do love him but he's in hell and you would just be a constant reminder of what I can never have. Trust me it's better this way, besides do you really want to give my mom even more of a reason to hate your family?"

He said, "It wouldn't have to be that way but I will go since I can see that your mind is made up. I want you to know that it will be your fault though."

"What will be my fault?"

"If I leave here, I'm going to go and have sex with Ruby, I know it."

"You can't put that on me, what you do is your business not mine, we're done, and you can go."

Sam finished dressing, then he said, "Fine I'll go but don't expect to see me again cause when I leave here I'm never coming back."

Sam went out the door and left with those parting words.

Jo shot her shoe at the door then she screamed, "Fine don't you dare come back here, my mom will be waiting with a shotgun if you do, and I don't care anyway."

Then she sobbed quietly into her pillow. That was the last time that she saw Sam until he walked in the door five months later with Dean.


	12. Chapter 11: the present

Chapter 11: the present

Dean was really mad and they both could tell, even before he started speaking in that disappointed tone that he tended to use a lot.

Dean said, "Well let's have it out once and for all?" Then both brother said at the same time, "I can't believe you had sex with a demon, what were you thinking?"

Dean looked over at Ruby who was laying on Dean's bed and said, "I can't believe you told him, what were you thinking?"

Ruby got up and met Dean halfway across the room, and then she said, "Oh, I wasn't thinking about anything except this."

Then she pressed her whole body up against Dean's body, which she then wrapped her arms around him and pulled him into this all consuming hot amazing kiss. He didn't push her away either, Sam saw this, which made him leave the room. He slammed the door as hard as he could on his way out.

After Sam was gone, Dean did push Ruby off of him, and then he said, "We can't do this and you know why, it would hurt Jo & Sam too much. I'm sorry but I can't hurt them like that. Please don't touch me like that again. I love Jo and I'm going to marry her, if you don't like that too damned bad. Now I have to go after Sam and explain what happened."

Dean turned to leave as Ruby tried to stop him but something else already did. The motel room vanished and in its place was a game show room, like on the price is right. There in the middle of the room stood the Trickster.

He said, "This is your life Dean Winchester, choose wisely. You have three options; door a, b or what is behind door c? Please tell me what will it be?"

Three doors opened, behind door a was Jo handcuffed to a ceiling, with acid underneath her; if she fell there was no way that she would survive it. Dean thought he knew true fear until door b opened, it was Sam and the situation was the same except there was only broken glass underneath him though. Even if he did fall, he would only suffer minor injuries. Then door c opened and it was Ruby, she was tied to a pole with holy water below her. She would not die if she fell, she would maybe be sent back to hell only.

The Trickster said, "So Dean what will it be? The pretty little blond and mother of your unborn child? Or your little brother, who you went to hell for even though he barely tolerates you? Or shall it be your demon lover? Which one will it be Dean?"

When the Trickster said that, Dean looked at Jo. The Trickster said, "Aw, poor Jo, she already knows about you & Ruby by the way, Sam told her before I zapped them here. So go ahead and choose which one will be going down first Dean?"

Then Dean said, "I'm sorry but I pick Ruby because she will only go back to hell maybe."

The Trickster pulled a lever and Ruby fell to the ground, at first she screamed but after a second she started to laugh because nothing happened.

The Trickster got mad, and he said, "What are you trying to pull Dean? That wasn't supposed to happen, are you sure that she's even a demon?"

He let Ruby come out there with them, he smelled her.

Then the Trickster said, "She's not a demon anymore, I don't know how she managed to do it but she is 100% human. I can smell her humanity on her skin from here. Ok let us get this show on the road, who will be next? Jo or baby brother? Tick tock dean?"

Dean looked at them both sadly and then he said, "I'm sorry Sam but it shouldn't hurt you that much, I pick Sam."

Then Sam fell to his knees, he was hurt and bleeding but alive. The Trickster snapped his fingers and everything disappeared again. Then Dean and Ruby both found their selves back in the motel room again but Sam & Jo were both nowhere in sight.

Dean turned to leave the motel room once again but Ruby stopped him in his tracks with one line, "Wait, Dean, I'm pregnant and Sam's the father."

He couldn't believe it was the truth; it had to be more of her lies.

He turned back around and said, "What? Please tell me that you are joking?"

"If only I were joking, but it's the truth, I'm human now and I have been since you came back. The reason that I didn't want you or Sam to know was because I wanted you to want me in spite of me being a demon. I know now that you never will but I don't care, even though I'm human now, I still want you more than I have ever wanted anything before in since I have existed. I swear that I never meant for this to happen but it did. Sam isn't the one that I want; you are the one that I've always wanted. Come here?"

Ruby got up and walked over to him and tried to kiss him, while she put her hands all over him once again. He pushed her away from him hard and said, "I told you that this will never happen so you need to quit trying already."

She said, "Hey, Dean, don't go yet, I still have one more card to play. You want to know what the last seal is to free Lucifer don't you? Because I know what it is?"

"Really? Ok fine, I'll play along, what is it then, tell me, Ruby?"

"Not so fast Dean, like I would make it that easy, I want something from you first and I won't be denied again. Now come here to me?"

"Are you serious? You want me to have sex with you and in return you will tell me how to save the world? Are you kidding me right now?"

"Yes, that is exactly what I want you to do and you will because I know you and you would rather go back to hell than fail to save the world."

Ruby went over to Dean and started pulling him towards the bed. He didn't resist this time anymore.

"Now you're getting the idea, just give in, it's what we both want."

"If we do this, I could lose both Jo and Sam forever? Are you ok with that?"

"I know but I can't seem to care. I have wanted you for far too long, besides I will never tell, it could be our secret, I'll never tell."

Ruby started kissing Dean, she pulled him on top of her, he stopped resisting altogether now. It wasn't fast, hard or even rough; in fact it was soft, gentle, sweet and very long, over an hour & a half long. It was supposed to be just sex, hard, fast and then over, it wasn't supposed to be like making love but it was. It wasn't supposed to feel so good touching her but it did. Dean didn't want to want Ruby but he did want her.

Heart's song I didn't want to need you was playing in the background: I didn't wanna to need you, no I didn't wanna want you like I do I didn't mean to fall Didn't wanna care at all I didn't wanna need you Like I need you now.

Afterwards Dean got up and dressed then he turned to ruby and said, "Ok this is the last time that I will ever touch you, now tell me what the last seal is?"

"Ok, I'll tell you, it's Lilith. Sam is supposed to kill her but her death is the last seal. The very minute that she dies Lucifer will be set free. Then he will try to get Sam to say yes to him and be his vessel. That is how the demons all want it to play out but it doesn't have to be that way. We can still fix it so Lucifer never gets out of the box. Oh, just a tip all the angels are not on your side Dean, some of them want it to play out the same way but we can stop it together?"

"I have to go, I need to find Sam. This never happened though right? You really won't tell them anything?"

She shook her head in agreement, and then he left. After Dean was out of earshot Ruby said to herself, "Oh, Dean, I won't have to say a thing, Sam isn't stupid, he can put two and two together." She laughed at how both brothers were so easily manipulated by her. All her plans were falling into place, even if she did have to throw Lucifer and Lilith both under the bus to make it happen, it would all be worth it as long as Ruby got what she wanted.


	13. Chapter 12: Jo & Sam

Chapter 12: Jo & Sam

When Dean arrived at the roadhouse, Sam was already there and had been for over an hour. It was unusually quiet when Dean walked in the door, it looked like they were closed, no one was in the bar except for Sam.

Dean cleared his throat and said, "Sam are we gonna sort this out or what?"

Sam was sitting at the bar doing shots, which was unusual for him. After a few seconds, Jo came in from the backroom. She had this expression on her face that Dean had never seen before except once, when she found out that their dad got her dad killed. It was obvious that Sam had told her something but the question was how much did he tell her?

After a few moments Jo said, "Oh, Dean's back, so what are you all done screwing Ruby already? I know the Trickster made you touch that demon whore, right?"

Dean tried to come up with an excuse, "It wasn't like that please let me explain?"

"Oh, don't even try it; while the trickster may have been done with you and that whore Ruby, he was not done with me or Sam at all. That's right, we got a live show of what you and that thing were doing. We saw all of it, get out of my sight you son of a bitch, you make me sick, I never want to see you again, we are done."

Jo took off her ring and shot it at Dean as if it were less than nothing.

Then she said, "Oh, how I wish that I could hurt you like this, I feel so stupid for trusting you. Oh, wait a minute, I can while you were in hell I had sex with Sam. That's right it was only two months after you were gone, we had hot mind blowing sex in my mom's bed. It was so amazing that he didn't want to leave and I almost didn't let him. Now that we are through for good, who knows I might give him another go. What do you say Sam, want to have another go at it?"

Then she walked over to Sam and kissed him on the mouth, he let her because he was mad at Dean as well for sleeping with Ruby. It didn't take Dean long to push them apart.

Then he said, "I can't believe that you did this to me? Ok, fine, I had sex with ruby but only but it wasn't because I wanted to, it was because she had information on that last seal and saving the world from the darkness. I'm sorry that I hurt either of you but the only way that she would have given it up to me was if I gave it up to her. Now that you've hurt me in return does this make us even then?"

Jo spoke up, "No, not by a long shot, you betrayed us. It was completely different for Sam & me to be together because you were gone in hell and we were barely holding it together. It happened the night that I told you about, when Sam came into the bar; him & Ruby were not together yet. I did tell you most of it but I only left out some minor details, just as you did. I mean you never really told me what happened in hell? Will you tell me now?"

Jo just looked so broken that Dean knew the only thing that he could do now was to tell Jo & Sam the whole truth.

"Your right about that I thought that I could forget and move on but I can't. What I went through in hell was life changing and it changed me. Time moves differently down in the pit, it wasn't six months for me down there, it was more like sixty years. God, they did awful things to me, tortured me in ways that are unspeakable. Every day for the first thirty years, Alistair would peel off my skin until there was almost nothing left, then I would be whole again. He would make sure that I felt every inch of what he was doing too. Then at the end of every day he would say, "It could all stop, all you have to do is say yes to my deal? I'll take you off the rack if you put someone else on it and torture them?"

Every day for thirty years I said, "No" but the pain got to be too much, I couldn't say no anymore. So when I finally said, "Yes" he let me rest in a dirty room for a few hours. That's when ruby came to me the first time, I didn't want to but she made it really hard to say no, so I gave in to my worst impulses. It went on like that for more years than I can count in hell. I would torture souls, I lost track of how many people, and then after every night as a reward, I got to have sex with Ruby. You want to know what's really sick? I was getting good at torturing people; I even was starting to like it too. I mean I had so much blood on my hands and it didn't even faze me, who does that?

This thing with Ruby though, I don't know or care what she feels for me because even though she is human now, I could never love her. It was only sex and it didn't mean anything to me. God, the only woman that I has ever meant anything to me is you Jo. Maybe I am just to damaged for this life, maybe they should have just left me in hell?"

Dean sank to his knees sobbing like a lost child. It may have taken him a while to admit it or see it but Jo was his home and if he really lost her then he lost everything. Jo went to him, she couldn't help herself.

She pulled him off the ground towards her, then she said, "That's not true Dean, the world needs you, Sam needs you, and I need you as well. It may take some time but I could forgive you in time. I mean regardless of everything, I still do love you and I do want to marry you still but there will be a new rule #5: you will never be alone with Ruby and you will never touch her again. If I ever see her so much as looking at you then I will kill her, human or not got it? You are my man and she better keep her damned hands off you."

Dean smiled at Jo and proceeded to kiss her but she pushed him away and said, "Not so fast, it is going to take more than you finally telling me what you did in hell for us to be ok. There isn't anything else is there Dean?"

"Yea, actually there is one more thing, I'm sorry Sam but Ruby told me that she was pregnant with you baby. I don't know if it is true but you should talk to her about it."

Sam got up and ran out of the bar like it was on fire. Dean & Jo didn't say anything to him because they both knew that he was going to see Ruby. They turned towards one another, then Jo spoke up first, "so it that everything? Do I know everything now?"

"Yea, I don't have anything else to hide except, I love you, I think that I always have. Do we even have a shot?"

"Yea, we do, but first let me reintroduce you to a contraption that I call a shower because I sure as hell aint touching you again until you wash off that whore's smell."

Dean went willingly with her to the bathroom as she shoved him into the shower. After Dean took a shower, he came out wearing only a towel wrapped around his waist. He found Jo in her bedroom, laying on the bed.

"I don't suppose that you have any clean clothes for me to wear? Cause Sam took the car and all my clean clothes were in it. So what do you think I should do then?"

Jo couldn't help herself; she wanted him still, even though she was still mad. That was the thing about Dean Winchester, no matter what he ever did or said to Jo, she knew that she would always forgive him because she would never stop wanting him or loving him, even if it destroyed her in the end, and then so be it.

Jo said seductively, "Well, my mom's gone for a while, so I have a few ideas of what we could do to pass the time until Sam comes back? Come on; get your naked self over here Winchester?" She gave him this come hither look, which is pretty hard to do when you are way pregnant. Dean went over to her like a moth to a flame.

"Are you sure this won't hurt the baby?"

"No, it's fine unless you aren't up for it? Or is it that you don't find me that attractive anymore with this huge belly on me?"

"Oh, I am more than up for this, and you are so right, I don't think that your attractive, I think that you're so beautiful that it takes my breath away."

Jo smiled at Dean, and then she pulled him down to the bed. They were kissing each other all over their bodies. Throughout their love making Dean kept touching her belly like he thought it was a dream and she would disappear if he let go for even a moment. They made love slowly and gentle, it was like the last few months hadn't even happened at all. They were together now, the way that it was always meant to be. While Dean & Jo were reconnecting, Sam was about to confront Ruby because he was certain that she had to be lying, there was no baby. Sam knew this but why would she try and convince Dean that she was pregnant in the first place? Sam wanted to know what game was Ruby playing at now and why would she try to pull him into it too?


	14. Chapter 13: Ruby & Sam

Chapter 13: Ruby & Sam

When Sam got into the room, he didn't see Ruby at first, he called out, "Ruby, are you here?"

She came out of the bathroom with only a towel wrapped around her.

She said, "Here I am lover, where's Dean? Don't tell me that he ran back to Jo and begged her to take him back? How pathetic can one girl be? I bet you that she does take him back too, I swear that boy could do anything and she would take him back every single time."

Sam said, "Your right she will, they are together right now and there is not a damned thing that you can do about it. Besides this is not about Dean & Jo, this is about you and me, why did you tell him that you were pregnant by me anyway?"

Ruby said, "Because I knew that I could get him to sleep with me without protection that way and who knows I could be. Would you want me to be pregnant by you?"

Sam said, "Yea, as strange and twisted as it sounds; I would because I can't help myself, I want you and I love you, oh shit I didn't mean to say that, it just came out wrong, I didn't mean it like that."

Sam looked away almost ashamed about how he felt about her.

Ruby forced him to look at her and said, "Do you really mean it, Sam you love me?"

Sam said, "Yea, I've tried not to believe me but god I do love you Ruby."


End file.
